


Don't Be Silly

by Pricklefritz



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, darth maul and qui gon were lovers, during that epic qui gon and obi wan vs darth maul battle fight, i don't remember exactly how is goes so be prepared for inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricklefritz/pseuds/Pricklefritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon actually loves Maul. Maul actually loves Qui-Gon. But even the strongest bond cannot pull one from darkness. Or, maybe it can. Maybe it's worth it to die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Silly

_I didn't want it to come to this._

He kept his gaze steady to the one before him. The other walked forward, extending his hand and igniting his lightsaber.

_Me neither._

_You could come with me, now. Leave all this behind._

He saw no reason. He ignited the other half of his lightsaber.

_I'm afraid not._

Qui-Gon could feel his apprentice trembling beside him; in anticipation or anxiety, Qui-Gon did not know.

_Why?_

A defiant glare met his eyes. But it was hurt. It was hiding a shattered dream and a broken heart.

_You know why._

Qui-Gon flinched, his eyes narrowing conclusively.

_You need not to be with your master._

Maul scowled, and the Jedi Knight could basically feel Obi-wan waiting eagerly, waiting to strike.

_My master is all I serve for._

_Don't be silly._

At that moment, Qui-Gon knew there was no turning back. The Sith was devoted to duty, as the Jinn was as well. The part that tugged at his heartstrings was the fact that the dark lord didn't seem to be fazed. How could one resort to killing the only person who ever shown him love?

_Maul, don't do this._

_If you're trying to save me, you are too late._

Kenobi and Jinn lunged at the Sith, their lightsabers flying into the air. The black-clothed blocked both of the attacks, his mind studying their moves strategically.

_What about all those times, Maul?_

_Don't blabber to me about the past. It's gone. Any feeble attempts you make will be in vain._

_I really don't want to be the death of you._

_You won't be alive to see me die._ _Neither you, or your petty apprentice._

Qui-Gon could feel his weakness setting in. He could not kill the person who stood before him. To many memories plagued his mind to focus. The encouraging, but strained, yell of Obi-wan helped him continue to attack with out succumbing to his guilt or regret.

_I could have saved you._

_There was nothing you could_ _have done_ _._

Immediately, a strange laser-wall erected between the two, allowing Qui-Gon to catch his breath. Obi-wan, who has fallen behind, huffed in worry for his master. Qui-Gon kept a calm gaze to Maul, who was staring harshly at the Jedi Knight and pacing around ferociously.

_I could have been there, before you fell into the grasp of the Emperor..._

_Don't be silly. The Emperor saved me from my ignorance. He led me to my proper destiny._

Qui-Gon sat down and closed his eyes. He exhaled, shaking his head.

_The Emperor is taking advantage of you. I can still help you._

Maul scoffed.

_Don't be_ _obtuse._

_Admit it to yourself, Maul. This is not your destiny. Look me in the eye and tell me it is, if you're so sure._

_You're attempts are futile._

_You're only lying to yourself. Remember the time we spent together, alone? Away from the Force. Away from your Emperor._

Qui-Gon saw through the Darth's tough act. The Sith Lord was crumbling away with every word thought to him. One would say 'being seduced to the light side,' but Qui-Gon looked to it as bad and good. He was struggling with redemption, with the call to the light.

_I know you. You are better than this. Abandon all this, I'm begging you._

_All this will do you no good, Jinn. I am one with the Dark Side...and not even you can change that._

_You are also one with the truth you are trying to hide._

_Enough of your nonsense._

Qui-Gon didn't have to open his eyes to know Darth Maul was close to tears.

_Don't make me choose, Jinn._ _It's impossible for me to escape this darkness._

_Do you fear the turn to the light?_

_I want nothing more than to be with you...But, as it so happens, I cannot._

_For duty?!_

_No. Beca_ _use-_

Maul's eyes narrowed, wetness brimming his eyes. He hissed, clenching his lightsaber tighter.

_I do not love you._

His actions proved his words to be false. When the laser-gate opened, Maul hesitated to attack—hesitation was never a trait ever found in a Sith. That's when Jinn knew; Darth Maul was lying. Qui-Gon calmed himself, and ignited his lightsaber again to block a blow from the Sith Lord's own 'saber. Qui-Gon pushed Maul into the clearing, a room with a hole right in the middle. Obi-Wan ran to catch up to the pair, only for the laser-wall to block him away from the fight once again. Qui-Gon could hear his apprentice's obvious growl of distress.

_That's a pity, Maul. And it's also a lie._

Battling the experienced Sith was becoming overwhelming. Qui-Gon knew that, without the help of his apprentice, he would soon fail to vanquish the Sith. But, then again, the thought of killing the only one he has ever loved was terrifying. Even if it was his duty. Jinn finally understood why the Jedi Code didn't allow to love. Maybe that's why he didn't join the Jedi Council in the first place.

_I remember when it was just you and me. You never wanted to leave my side, and I never wanted to leave yours. I remember when I found you. You were alone, and nearly dead. I returned your health, and you gained my love in the process. I was surprised when you knew about the Force, and_ _how beautifully you were able to fight._

_Stop._

_We would spend endless hours in the meadows, training, or just listening to each other's stories. I could listen to you for hours, you know. Sometimes I would hold you close and you would fall asleep,_ _safely,_ _in my arms._

_STOP IT!_

_And then the darkness tempted you. You were a strong soul, and you resisted valiantly. But you knew, ever since you were born, that you would fall to some black fate. That you would fall into the hands of the Emperor himself. I wished all th_ _at_ _I gave you was enough reason to keep you by me. You didn't quite understand what it truly meant, did you?_

_SHUT UP!_

_I love you, Maul._

Qui-Gon felt a searing pain in his abdomen. His body froze, and he coughed as he looked down to see one of Darth Maul's blades impaled in his body. Maul gaped, his eyes wandering to the wound. Qui-Gon fell back, landing harshly on the marble floor below him. He coughed weakly.

He could vaguely hear Obi-wan's cried of distress, his anger radiating.

_Stay calm, my apprentice._

Obi-wan gritted his teeth and stole a quick stare to Qui-Gon's fallen body. Qui-Gon returned an assuring glance to his loyal padawan. Obi-wan never was a problem child. As he aged, he grew attached to Qui-Gon, his assigned master, and Qui-Gon knew that Obi-wan would do anything for him. He did not doubt that for one second. Of course, he only gained his first true padawan after Maul turned to the Dark Side and Obi-wan did help Qui-Gon with the pain. In return, Qui-Gon would also return the favor of doing anything for Obi-wan.

 _Yes, Master_.

The battle raged on. Qui-Gon felt a small ping of pride as he felt his apprentice doing well, but he could not deny the fact that he was worried for Maul.

_You weren't lying, were you, Maul?_

He could feel his life slipping away by the second.

_The darkness really has consumed you._

_Don't, Qui-Gon._

Obi-wan yelled as he was thrown off the edge, into the hole. Maul kicked the his lightsaber away.

_Don't kill him, Maul._

_I'm afraid I am not allowed to grant you this._

Qui-Gon sighed. It was probably too late, anyway. Obi-wan could have perished as he fell...but Jinn knew better.

_Of course_ _you aren't_ _._

It was several minutes of silence before Darth Maul began to slice the ground tauntingly.

_So, you did not kill him. Why not just throw your lightsaber to him if you mean to kill him?_

_You don't control my motives._

But his motives were clear; after Jinn had asked, Maul was not intending on killing Obi-wan.

_But neither does the Emperor._

Maul stayed silent for a while. He stopped swishing his saber pointlessly into the ground and focused briefly on Jinn, then on Jinn's saber resting beside him.

_Jinn, I-_

Suddenly, Obi-wan shot out from the hole, calling Qui-Gon's lightsaber into his own palm. Maul gaped in surprise, and grunted as the lightsaber cleanly sliced him in half. Qui-Gon could have yelled in anguish, had he the strength. Instead, he let tears fall peacefully down his cheeks as he felt his heart get ripped out of his very being along with the fallen Sith. Although it was his own apprentice's devotion and loyalty that killed Maul, Qui-Gon felt torn and alone.

_My heart will always belong to you._

He couldn't bare watch as Maul fell into the hole, so he closed his eyes. He could feel Maul's last heartbeat. He could feel his last breath. And then he was gone. Obi-wan stood there, eyes studying the falling body tentatively.

_Good-bye, Darth Maul._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda sad to see that there aren't much Qui-gon x Darth Maul in this fandom. Well, here's my contribution, anyway! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
